The Calm in Her Storm
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Prue, who was used to the familiar movement of her blankets, instantly sat up and turned on the lamp on her bedside table. Rubbing her eyes to try to adjust them to the sudden brightness in the room, she saw Phoebe crawling toward her. One-Shot


**Author's Note**: Hello readers and writers alike! I have a new fan fic for you!

I know I said my main story will be my next update and it will be, I promise (once I get my thoughts organized for the last chapter scene).

As for how this story came about…well, I was just thinking last night and listening to this very song. I also had a something up on my computer screen the my friend **Phoebe-Lover** sent me and, I guess the best way to put it is that, the lyrics spoke to me and the picture depicted almost exactly what the lyrics said.

So a personal thanks to **Phoebe-Lover** is in order and with that, I hope you enjoy this fic!

* * *

The Calm in Her Storm

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Lyrics: You'll Be in My Heart by Collin Raye**

_Memory…_

_Lightning flashed outside the toddler's room, but that was not what awoke her. She slept peacefully until a particularly loud thunder clasp boomed, startling her. She sat up in her pink footie pajamas, pushing her covers back. Turning toward her window, she saw a pitch-black sky that was only illuminated for an instant when a strike of lightning came from the sky._

_Terrified and crying, she crawled out of bed, and over to her bedroom door which was slightly ajar to let a streak of light in from the hallway._

_She made her way across the hall to her sister's open door and into her room. She pretty much had the layout of the room memorized from playing in there so much, so she didn't need a light to guide her to where her big sister was sleeping._

_She made her way over to her bed and climbed up onto it as thunder outside shook the ground (or at least that was what it felt like to the little girl). Prue, who was used to the familiar movement of her blankets, instantly sat up and turned on the lamp on her bedside table. Rubbing her eyes to try to adjust them to the sudden brightness in the room, she saw Phoebe crawling toward her._

**Come stop your crying  
It will be all right****  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight**

"_Phoebe, baby, what's wrong?" Prue asked yawning as Phoebe crawled right into her arms. Thunder and lightning crashed outside the house once more and the Prue instantly knew what was wrong, hugging her baby sister tighter and wiping away a few tears. All three of them, she included she'd been told, never slept through thunderstorms when they were this young. The thunder was like bombs going off and the lighting made normal objects, like tree branches, seem to come alive. _

"_Momma? Wake Momma?" Phoebe asked. Prue turned her head away from her as salty, hot orbs started to fall from her eyes._

**I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

_It'd only been about a week since their mother died. Whenever a thunderstorm hit, Phoebe would come to her and then the two of them would go into their mom's room where Prue would hand her to Patty who would sit and rock her back to sleep. She didn't know what to tell her or, more importantly, how. All Phoebe probably knew was that she hadn't seen Mommy in a long time and Mommy was always the one who made these things better. _

"_No baby, not tonight." Prue told her after wiping her eyes with her free hand, but as soon as she said that, she regretted it as it only made her cry more. "Hey, shhh…Phoebe, it' okay." Prue told her as she stood from her bed, finding her slippers and sliding them on, and walked around, Phoebe's head on her shoulder, to try to get her to stop crying, but it wasn't working. Now, Prue wished their mom was here more than ever. She was always the one who could calm Phoebe down when she was like this. Prue hadn't tried without her there…until now. _

_She had to be the one who could make her stop crying. She was the oldest, so wasn't it her job to make things better for her sisters? Now without their mother here it just felt like the role instantly fell on her small shoulders. After all, Phoebe had come to her for comfort…not Piper, not Grams, her. There had to be something she could do for her._

**For one so small,  
you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm.**

_Sighing, Prue sat down on her bed with Phoebe in her arms._

"_Momma? Pwue, want go to Momma." Phoebe told her. This only caused tears to cascade down her face once more. 'I should be the one she wants now, not Mom, but she's so young that she doesn't understand that Mom's never coming back.' Phoebe saw her big sister crying and wondered what was wrong. In an attempt to make Prue stop, Phoebe took one hand and put it on Prue's cheek, right in the middle of the streams, to try and stop it._

**This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry**

_At first, when Phoebe was born, she didn't really like the idea of having to share her things…again. She already had to share with Piper and a new baby would just make things even more complicated. But then as time went on, somehow she'd grown attached to the child in her arms…going to her when she needed something…trying to be there before even their mother when she cried, all of that stuff. 'Just like when Piper was that age.' Prue realized._

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

_Prue looked up into her baby sister's big brown eyes and saw that she was trying to tell her something, but she just didn't know what. It was then that Prue realized that Phoebe wasn't crying anymore, no more tears flowed down her cheeks. 'But mine are.' Prue thought as she grabbed Phoebe's hand and held it to her heart._

**You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always**

"_Phoebe…I — I'm…" Prue tried to say, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. Phoebe looked so tired, but Prue suspected that the loud storm was what kept her awake. Suddenly realizing what she needed to do, with Phoebe in her arms, Prue stood up and walked out of her room. _

_Walking out into the hallway, her purple princess nightgown swaying as she walked, the faint light showed how red Prue's eyes and nose were, or at least they would if anyone was out there._

**Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain**

_Slowly she reached out, turning the handle, and opened the door to their mother's room. Everything seemed so different without her there. The once comforting objects looked hurtful and dangerous, except for two objects. Prue smiled, taking comfort in them as she walked inside, closing the door behind them._

**I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all**

_She walked over to the old rocking chair and sat down, her feet just barely touching the floor. She took Phoebe off her shoulder and laid her into her arms. As soon as she did though, the young girl started shivering. Prue sat up, putting her feet flat on the floor, and reached behind her to pull the quilt off the back of the chair._

**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more**

"_Pwue, why you stop rocie-by?" Phoebe asked when she noticed the chair wasn't moving anymore._

"_Because you feel cold, baby. Are you?" Prue asked, as she drug the quilt to the front of them, draping it over her and Phoebe._

"_Uh-huh." Phoebe said, shivering. Prue repositioned Phoebe so that she was against her left shoulder and recovered her with the quilt._

**Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,****to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know**

"_Is this better, baby?" Prue asked. She could feel her sister's breathing beginning to even out as she rocked back and forth in the old chair._

"_Uh…huh…" Phoebe said as she drifted to sleep once again. "Pwue?" She asked sleepily._

"_Yes Phoebe?" She asked._

"_Love you."_

"_I love you too, baby. Sleep well." She told her._

"_You stay hewe wif me?" She asked._

"_Yes, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. You can go to sleep now." Prue told her, rubbing her back to ease her back to sleep just as another thunder cloud hit startling her again._

"_Pwue!" Phoebe whimpered as she jumped, clutching her tighter. "No go!"_

"_I'm not. I'm right here." Prue pulled her back so she could see her face. "See?" She said smiling as best she could to hide everything that happened in the past week._

"_Pwue sad?" Phoebe asked seeing tears welled in her big sister's eyes._

"_I'm okay. You just go to sleep." Prue told her. Phoebe brought her tiny hand up to rest on Prue's cheek causing the tears to overflow down her face. She brought her baby sister to her tighter. Her sisters and Grams…that was all she really had left. Their dad wasn't around anymore, something about witchcraft whatever that was…something she didn't understand. _

"_Mom…" The only word Prue could say through her tears._

**When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on**

_She had to do her best to protect them. She had anyway, but now it counted more than ever. She felt Phoebe's breathing even out again and heard another thundercloud boom above the house, but as Phoebe didn't wake up Prue figured Phoebe had worn herself out._

"_I miss you Mommy." It was the last thing Prue said as she fell asleep in the old rocking chair with Phoebe in her protective, loving grasp._

**They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together**

_Memory End

* * *

_"So that actually happened?" Phoebe asked as she sat beside Prue on the couch in the living room. "I don't remember it."

"Of course you don't, Pheebs, you were way too young." Prue explained.

"That certainly explains why Grams found the two of you in Mom's room that morning then." Piper said walking back into the room. "But I didn't hear anything."

"That doesn't surprise me, Piper. You probably grew out of that by…oh…about age four was when you quit waking me up at night, unless you were sick." Prue told her.

"Yeah, but when I was sick it was usually my stomach." Piper said.

"And you'd shake my shoulder till I'd wake up. Then if you were warm, I'd go and get a garbage can and a cold rag." Prue said.

"While I climbed into your bed…" Piper added. Prue laughed.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart**

"It's not fair! You have memories. Piper has memories, but I have nothing to hold on to!" Phoebe said. Piper sat on the other side of her.

"That's not true, Phoebe. You have us." Piper said, grabbing her hand.

"You had us then and you still have us now." Prue told her as Phoebe rested her head on her shoulder. "And you always will, no matter what happens."

"I know, but I still miss her." Phoebe said as tears fell down her face.

"We all do, baby, we all do." Prue told her as she wrapped one arm around Phoebe and grabbed Piper's hand.

**From this day on,  
Now and forever more**

"That's one thing that'll never change, that's for sure." Piper said as she sat back against the couch.

"I vote we do this every year on this anniversary…just to remember." Phoebe said as Prue reached up and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I second that." Piper said smiling.

"We'll always be here to help you." Prue said.

"I know you will." Phoebe said finally letting her eyes close.

"It figures she's asleep though. It is after one in the morning." Prue said looking at the clock and moving to the middle of the couch.

Piper stood up and pulled the same quilt from the back of the couch and draped it over the three of them. She then rested her head on Prue's other shoulder, falling asleep instantly.

**Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say**

Prue looked over and thought she was hallucinating as Patty formed right in front of her.

"Mom…?" She asked sleepily.

"I always knew you could pull the family back together through anything Prue. You've proved that time and time again." Patty whispered walking over. Prue relished the touch as her mother's hand hit her skin. "You've done well."

"I just wanted to make you proud of me. That's all." Prue whispered.

"And I am of all three of you. I love you, my girls." She said kissing their cheeks and disappearing.

With that, Prue fell asleep herself with a smile on her lips, finally getting the closure she'd desperately needed for years.

**You'll be in my heart, always  
Always**

The End

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think? I thought it was pretty cute, but that's the author's opinion!

Please R&R to tell me what you thought!

Until the next update or one-shot, I hope you all have a good day or night!

See ya!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
